Tricks About Love
by hopekies
Summary: [Chapt 5 UP] Seharusnya Taehyung merasa bahagia karena bisa tetap bertemu dengan Hoseok. Sebelum seorang yang datang terlambat dikelasnya pagi itu seolah merusak cerita roman picisan yang akan dibuat olehnya. Bad Summary. [ BTS Fanfiction / pair : VHOPE/HOPEV slight YoonMin ]
1. The First Meeting

**Title : Tricks About Love**

 **Author : Hopekies**

 **Pairing :**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok**

 **(V-Hope)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Terinspirasi oleh beberapa anime dan sebuah realita kehidupan *abaikan***

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI. Typo dimana-mana. Bahasa aneh, kadang rancu dan mungkin tidak sinkron**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Summary :** Taehyung yang masih tidak percaya kenyataan bahwa sebuah 'kencan buta' membawanya semakin dekat dengan seorang yang mengaku ditakdirkan untuknya

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

 **The First Meeting**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Taehyung resmi meninggalkan seragam sekolah dasar dan mulai mengenakan seragam barunya di Sekolah Menengan Pertama (SMP). Beruntungnya, karena usahanya yang selalu belajar dulu, dia masuk salah satu SMP Favoritnya di Seoul.

"Taehyung-ah, cepatlah." Teriak kakak laki-lakinya, Seokjin dari bawah.

"Sebentar _Hyung_ , aku harus terlihat tampan." Balasnya masih berkaca di depan cermin dalam kamarnya.

"Nanti aku bisa terlambat, cepatlah!" teriak kakaknya lagi.

Taehyung pun menuruni tangga rumahnya berjalan menuju meja makan menghampiri kakaknya, ibu dan ayahnya sedang sarapan.

"Selamat pagi semua," sapanya ramah dengan melebarkan senyum kotaknya.

Seokjin hanya melirik sinis adiknya itu tanpa ada niat menjawab sapaan sang adik.

"Pagi anak _Eomma_ yang tampan," balas wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil _Eomma_ pada anak bungsunya.

* * *

Taehyung melangkah dengan santai di hari pertama sekolah barunya, bertemu dengan orang-orang yang baru dia kenal. Taehyung melemparkan senyumannya ketika berpapasan dengan kakak tingkatnya, dia hanya ingin berlaku _–sedikit_ \- sopan.

Sebuah tepukan ringan dipundaknya sukses membuatnya menoleh karena penasaran.

"Hallo!" sapa lelaki lebih pendek darinya dengan _eye smile_ nya itu menyapa Taehyung.

"Jiminnnn," balasnya menanggapi sapaan sang sepupu.

"Aku baru tau kau sekolah disini juga," Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu," balas Taehyung masih tersenyum ramah.

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan bersama menyusuri lorong sekolah sambil sedikit berbincang ringan.

* * *

Sejak Taehyung berada satu kelas dengan sepupunya, Jimin hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Jimin kerap menginap dirumah Taehyung karena menurutnya paling dekat dengan sekolah. Banyak kegiatan yang dilakukan bersama oleh keduanya, misalnya bermain game, olahraga, bahkan mengerjakan tugas. _Well,_ meskipun pada akhirnya Taehyung lah yang memikirkannya dibandingkan Jimin. Karena Jimin notaben lebih menyukai metode _copy-paste_ dibandingkan prosesnya.

Taehyung sedang menatap keluar jendela sambil tersenyum. Melihat adik kelasnya sedang bermain sepak bola dan saling berebut mencetak ke gawang. Tak terasa, jika sekarang dia sudah berada di tingkat akhir Sekolah Menengan Pertama.

"Taehyung-ah, aku punya kabar baik," ucapan Jimin sukses membuyarkan konsentrasinya sesaat. Diapun menoleh antusias pada lelaki ber- _eye smile_ itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Taehyung singkat,

"Aku akan mengikuti kencan buta," jawab Jimin penuh antusias.

Krik..krik..krik…

Hening seketika, Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Jimin

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan mengikuti kencan buta pada hari Minggu ini," sekali lagi Jimin menjawab sambil tersenyum hingga matanya semakin menyipit.

"Lalu?"

"Kau harus ikut, itu saja intinya."

"Kenapa harus aku?" Taehyung semakin bingung pada pernyataan Jimin barusan, karena menurutnya mengikuti hal semacam ini tidak penting. Itu pikirnya,

" _Shirreo,_ " jawabnya sambil menggeleng keras.

Jimin memegang erat tangan Taehyung dan memelas "Kau tidak kasihan padaku jika aku datang sendiri?"

Ewh, dia sangat benci saat Jimin memohon seperti ini, sangat memuakkan.

" _Aniya_ , tidak ada urusannya denganku." Dia kembali menatap kearah lapangan.

Jimin menyentuh kepala Taehyung dengan tangannya dan mengarahkan pandangan Taehyung padanya,

"Kumohon, sekali saja."

"Baiklah," Taehyung pasrah. Sedikit membahagiakan sepupunya sekaligus sahabat nya itu tidak masalah.

* * *

Jimin menunjukkan sebuah foto padanya, lelaki tersenyum sambil membawa piala dan mengalungkan piagam berwarna emas diantara segerombolan teman lainnya.

"Dia, Jung Hoseok. Dia kemarin merupakan ketua eksul untuk _club_ renang dan karena sekarang dia sama seperti kita, jadi dia berhenti dan fokus masuk SMA," Jimin memberi penjelasan panjang lebar hanya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Taehyung.

Beberapa menit kemudian orang yang ditunggunya datang juga,

Dua orang lelaki dengan setelan kasual dan sama-sama memakai topi, salah satu melepas topinya dan menyapa Jimin.

"Sudah lama menunggu Jim?" sapa lelaki itu duduk dihadapan Jimin dan tersenyum manis _–semanis gula-_ menurut Jimin.

Sedangkan lelaki disebelahnya hanya menatap Taehyung sekilas sambil tersenyum singkat.

"Tidak _hyung_ , kami juga baru sampai." Balas Jimin sambil tersipu.

Bohong! Bohong jika mereka baru sampai. Bahkan Taehyung sudah habis 5 gelas jus _strawberry_ demi menunggu kedua orang didepannya,

"Dia sepupumu yang kau bilang itu?" tanya lelaki berambut blonde dengan senyum manis itu menyapa Taehyung. Yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil tanpa suara oleh si empunya.

"Iya, kenalkan Tae. Ini Yoongi _hyung_ , saat ini dia kelas 2 SMA jadi kita harus memanggilnya _hyung._ " Jelas Jimin menyuruh Taehyung menjabat tangan sang kakak kelas.

"Dia teman satu komunitasku, namanya Hoseok," ucap Yoongi memperkenalkan temannya.

Taehyung pun menjabat tangan Hoseok.

* * *

Setelah mengobrol di kafe tempat pertemuan mereka selama kurang lebih dua jam. Kini mereka memutuskan untuk keluar. Jimin dan Yoongi memilih berjalan-jalan di Mall sedangkan Taehyung hanya membututi mereka berdua. Sesekali dia mengobrol dengan Hoseok. Meskipun terkadang Taehyung menganggap Hoseok sedikit tidak nyambung diajak mengobrol.

"Apakah kau lelah?" tanya Hoseok ketika melihat deru nafas Taehyung yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Tentu saja. Jimin sialan," umpatnya pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Hoseok.

"Hahaha," Hoseok tertawa lepas.

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya menatap Hoseok heran, "Kau tidak apa?" tanya nya.

Hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Hoseok, "Tidak, aku hanya lelah berpura-pura sejak tadi." Jawab Hoseok akhirnya dan membuat sosok didepannya semakin cengo.

"Hey, kau tidak perlu terlalu kaku padaku. Aku mengerti kau tipe seperti apa. Kau menarik." ucap Hoseok menyeringai sambil meneguk minuman soda yang berada ditangannya.

Entah kenapa Taehyung merasa sedikit bahagia mendengar perkataan Hoseok barusan, lalu dia tersadar dari lamunannya .

"Ya! Apa maksud ucapanmu barusan?" protes Taehyung.

"Sudah ya, aku ingin pulang. Kau ingin ku antar?" tawar Hoseok tak mengindahkan perkataan Taehyung.

"Memang kau siapa seenaknya mengantarku?" Taehyung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya,

"Sebut saja aku jodohmu," goda Hoseok membuat Taehyung semakin merona.

Diapun memukul ringan Hoseok dengan tangannya,

"Yaaa! Hentikan!" teriak Hoseok sambil berlari. Dan Taehyung masih setia mengejar dibelakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Sebut saja ini ide gila dariku wkwk. Jangan tanya kejelasan cerita ini bagaimana (?)**

 **Jika kalian baca ff ku ' _Gara-Gara Mantan_ ' mungkin kalian berfikir sedikit mirip, ya anggap saja begitu meskipun kenyataannya aku juga masih tidak tau *abaikan***

 **Tadinya aku ingin membuat menjadi satu** _ **oneshoots**_ **tapi malah menjadi kumpulan** _ **drable**_ **. Maafkan kekilafanku..**

 **Last, mind to reviews?**


	2. What is a Destiny?

**Title : Tricks About Love**

 **Author : Hopekies**

 **Pairing :**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok**

 **(V-Hope)**

 **Slight YoonMin**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Terinspirasi oleh beberapa anime dan sebuah realita kehidupan *abaikan***

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI. Typo dimana-mana. Bahasa aneh, kadang rancu dan mungkin tidak sinkron**

 **Don't like don't read**

Summary : Tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang terjadi pada sebuah takdir. Namun, percayalah tidak semua takdir itu buruk, seperti halnya yang dialami oleh Taehyung

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

 **What is a Destiny?**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung menidurkan kepalanya dibangku sekolahnya. Sudah hampir dua minggu dia tidak bertemu dengan Hoseok. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menghubungi Hoseok, tentu saja mereka bahkan lupa untuk bertukar nomor ponsel karena terlalu larut dalam permainan mereka dua minggu lalu. Entah kenapa, ada rasa rindu menyelimutinya.

' _Hoseok-ah, kenapa aku jadi sering memikirkanmu akhir-akhir ini,'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Jimin dengan wajah sumringah menatap ponselnya sejak tadi. Bahkan disela-sela pelajaran dia masih sempat membalas pesan sang kekasih gulanya, Min Yoongi. Mereka resmi berpacaran seminggu setelah kencan buta waktu itu. Perkembangan hubungan Jimin berbanding terbalik dengan Taehyung. Ibaratnya, jika Jimin itu tanaman yang sudah mencapai akhir fase vegetatif (berpacaran) sedangkan Taehyung masih dalam tahap memecah dormansi (tidak ada kemajuan).

"Nanti sore Yoongi _hyung_ mengajakku ke toko buku," ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum menatap ponselnya. Dan secara tidak langsung, dia mengatakan pada Taehyung akan berkencan dengan kekasih gulanya,

* * *

"Taehyung-ah!" sapa Jimin dengan ceria saat membuka gagang pintu berwarna cokelat di kamar Taehyung membuat si empunya menoleh sekilas menatap sepupunya itu,

"Kau berisik Park," ucapnya terdengar sadis sebagai balasan sapaan sepupunya beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku lelah sekali," balas Jimin nyengir sambil menidurkan dirinya ke ranjang empuk milik Taehyung.

"Bagaimana kencanmu hari ini?" tanya Taehyung memecah keheningan diantara mereka, pertanyaan pancingan darinya tentu membuat semangat si empunya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Yoongi _hyung_ sangat keren saat melakukan rap," jawab Jimin menerawang keatas kejadian beberapa jam lalu.

"Maksudmu?" Taehyung sedikit penasaran ucapan dengan ucapan Jimin.

"Ternyata Yoongi _hyung_ masuk salah satu komunitas yang berisi musik dan tari dengan Hoseok,"

Hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Taehyung, ' _Pantas saja mereka saling kenal.'_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kau masih ingat Hoseok kan?" tanya Jimin memastikan, dia sangat hafal dengan perilaku Taehyung yang sedikit cuek dan tidak peduli dengan lingkungannya itu. Sedikit egois memang,

"Hoseok? Hm iya.." jawabnya sedikit lama, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan pria yang menarik perhatiannya hingga detik ini.

"Lain kali kau harus ikut Tae," ajak Jimin sambil tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan _eye smile_ nya itu.

* * *

Hoseok mengusap keringat yang bercucuran dari pelipisnya dengan handuk yang dilampirkannya di leher sejak tadi.

"Huh..hah.." dia mulai mengatur nafasnya.

Yoongi melemparkan sebotol air mineral dingin pada Hoseok dan yang hanya dijawab senyum kecil darinya,

"Terima kasih _hyung_ ," ucapnya lalu membuka botol air tersebut.

"Hoseok-ah, apa kau tertarik dengan Taehyung?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa _hyung_?" tanyanya balik, tidak biasanya seorang Min Yoongi hingga ingin tau masalah asmara teman lainnya,

" _Aniya,_ hanya ingin tau saja." Jawab Yoongi tersenyum garing sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Sedikit _hyung,_ " jawab Hoseok akhirnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendekatinya?" tanya Yoongi sedikit mulai penasaran.

"Belum saatnya _hyung,_ " seketika Yoongi memandang datar kearah Hoseok.

* * *

Taehyung tengah menguap lebar saat sebuah ketukan pintu dari luar kamarnya membuyarkan kesadarannya secara paksa,

"Taehyung-ah! Cepat turun kebawah. _Eomma_ mencarimu," ini suara Seokjin.

Taehyung masih mengerjapkan matanya mengumpulkan kesadaran penuh sebelum turun ke lantai bawah.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya masih setengah mengantuk duduk di salah satu bangku di meja makan. Tidak biasanya Seokjin membangunkannya pada hari libur seperti ini,

"Bersiap-siaplah, sebentar lagi akan kita akan mengadiri pertemuan penting." Ucap sang _Eomma_ sambil mengoleskan sebuah potongan roti dengan selai cokelat.

"Kemana _Eomma_?" tanyanya sedikit penasaran.

"Pertemuan keluarga," jawab sang ibu singkat hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Taehyung.

* * *

Taehyung berpakaian rapi dengan setelan tuxedo hitam. Sama seperti _Hyung_ -nya – _Seokjin-_. Sebelumnya sang ibu bercerita bahwa mereka akan menghadiri pertemuan di sebuah _villa_ keluarga yang letaknya cukup jauh dari kota Seoul.

" _Eomma_ apakah masih jauh?" tanya Taehyung sambil menguap.

"Sebentar lagi sampai sayang," balas sang ibu sambil mengusap pucuk kepalanya.

"Tae mulai mengantuk," dia menguap untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tidurlah sayang, nanti _Eomma_ bangunkan."

Taehyung pun mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan matanya di bangku belakang mobilnya.

* * *

"Taehyung, Seokjin. Beri salam pada _ajusshi_ ," ucap sang ayah ketika berada di pintu utama dalam _villa_ itu.

"Wah, anakmu sudah besar ya Taejin-ah." Balas lelaki paruh baya itu sambil tersenyum mengusak salah satu anak sahabatnya itu.

Mereka berdua pun membungkuk memberi salam pada lelaki paruh baya seusia ayahnya itu,

"Kau juga. Bukankah anakmu seusia dengan anak bungsuku ini?"

"Sepertinya begitu,"

"Juho- _ya_ , beri salam pada Taejin _ajusshi_ ," ucap _ajusshi_ itu pada anaknya.

' _Sial, dia terlihat lebih dewasa dibandingkan Seokjin hyung,'_ ucap Taehyung dalam hati melihat anak laki-laki teman ayahnya itu, lalu dia sekilas menatap _hyung_ -nya yang balik menatap sinis seolah tau arti tatapannya.

" _Annyeong haseyo. Juho imnida,_ " sapanya singkat.

"Juho- _ya_ , tolong panggil _hyung_ mu kemari," suruh _ajusshi_ itu pada Juho anak keduanya.

" _Eomma,_ bolehkah aku berkeliling _villa_ ini?" tanya Taehyung merengek pelan sambil menarik-narik baju sang ibu. Rupanya dia sedang merajuk.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati sayang," ucap sang ibu akhirnya.

* * *

Mereka semua sedang mengobrol ringan di ruang tamu _minus_ Taehyung, Juho, dan anak sulung teman ayahnya. Taehyung berkeliling _villa_ dengan dominan cat berwarna cokelat ini, terlihat begitu klasik namun cukup nyaman dengan taman dengan berbagai dominasi bunga ataupun tanaman disekitar _villa_. Benar-benar pas untuk liburan keluarga, pikir Taehyung.

" _Hyung, palliwa. Appa_ memanggilmu sekarang,"

Samar-samar Taehyung mendengar suara seseorang, yang diyakini adalah Juho.

" _Hyung,_ jangan bersikap kekanakan seperti ini." ucapnya lagi.

Taehyung semakin mendekati suara Juho dan terdengar semakin jelas menurutnya. Dia mengikuti jalan setapak dengan langkah perlahan. Juho berkacak pinggang di depan sebuah kolam renang, mulutnya mengerucut dan terlihat _–imut-_ jauh dari kesan pertemuan tadi. Seseorang menyembul dari dalam air,

" _Shirreo_ ," ucap orang itu seraya melepas kacamata renang yang dipakai.

Tiba-tiba Juho menyipitkan matanya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Mata netranya bertatapan dengan mata Taehyung.

' _Sial, aku ketahuan.'_ Batin Taehyung gelisah. Diapun hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya karena rasa gelisahnya itu.

"Kau Tae- _hyung_?" tanya Juho dan membuat orang yang dikolam renang itu menoleh kearahnya,

"Taehyung Kim?"

" _Annyeong_ ," sapanya kikuk sambil tersenyum garing.

" _Hyung_ mengenalnya?" tanya Juho sedikit bingung.

Taehyung mendekat ditempat Juho berdiri, sedikit menunduk melihat orang yang saat ini masih dikolam itu,

"Hoseok- _ah_ ," pekiknya kaget, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya lagi.

Hanya cengiran sebagai jawaban Hoseok, lalu dia duduk keluar dari kolam renang itu.

* * *

" _Hyung_ , cepat lah ganti baju. Aku tunggu di dalam dengan yang lain," ini suara Juho. Diapun melempar handuk ke arah Hoseok.

"Jadi kau yang akan _Appa_ jodohkan denganku?" tanya Hoseok santai sambil meminum es teh ditangannya yang mengayun kursi ayunan pelan.

Taehyung langsung terbatuk ketika memakan camilan ditangannya saat Hoseok bertanya demikian, "Uhuk, apa maksudmu?" tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Orang tuamu belum memberi tahumu tentang perjodohan kita?"

Hanya dibalas gelengan dari wajah polosnya,

* * *

Hanya suara denting sendok yang saling beradu di meja makan yang cukup besar ini. Keluarga Jung dan Kim sedang makan malam bersama. Disela-sela makan malam yang sunyi itu, sang kepala keluarga Jung mulai membuka percakapan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Ku dengar dari Juho- _ya_ , Taehyung dan Hoseok saling mengenal?"

Seketika semua pandangan beralih pada kedua nama yang disebut,

"Benarkah itu Tae?" tanya ayah Taehyung menatap anak bungsunya.

" _Ne appa,_ aku hanya kenal saja dengan Hoseok. Tapi tidak akrab," jawab Taehyung seadanya, dia sungguh tidak berbohong tentang ini.

"Bagus, ku harap kalian bisa akrab," Jung _ajusshi_ tersenyum ramah pada Taehyung dan membuatnya semakin gugup hingga sulit menelan salivanya.

"Kenapa _ajusshi_?" Taehyung mencoba bertanya meskipun dia sangat gugup. Sungguh dia sedikit merasa bahagia, namun dia masih belum siap untuk menerima semua ini.

"Kami sepakat menjodohkan kalian berdua," ini jawaban dari Kim Taejin, ayah Taehyung.

Seokjin disebelah Taehyung terlihat sedikit terkikik dan tetap menyantap makanan dengan nikmat. Berbeda dengan reaksi Taehyung yang sangat _shocked_ sekaligus bingung. Hoseok yang berada tepat di depannya hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya melihat perubahan ekspresi Taehyung yang sedikit memerah.

* * *

Semenjak pulang dari _villa_ , Taehyung tidak dapat berhenti menghentikan senyum merekah dari wajah tampannya. Tangannya sibuk dengan benda bernama ponsel putih miliknya. Seokjin menggeleng heran menatap perubahan drastis dari adiknya itu seperti orang jatuh cinta, pikirnya. Sebuah pesan melalui aplikasi _kakaotalk_ dia berkomunikasi dengan sang pujaan hati? Ntahlah sebut saja begitu.

 ** _Hoseok : Apakah kau sudah tidur Taehyung-ah? [20:30]_**

Dia menghela nafas, wajahnya seketika memerah mendapat pesan singkat dari Hoseok. Dengan segera dia mengetikkan sebuah balasan,

 ** _Taehyung : Kenapa memangnya? [20:32]_**

Setelah menekan tombol kirim, dia menunggu balasan dari orang diseberang.

 ** _Hoseok_ : _Aku ingin meneleponmu, boleh? [20:33]_**

 ** _Taehyung : Bagaimana jika aku menolak? [20:33]_**

Tak perlu menunggu jawaban dari Taehyung, tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Dan ini dari Hoseok.

Sebelum mengangkat telepon, dia membuka balkon kamarnya. Tiba-tiba _AC_ kamarnya tidak terasa dingin, sedikit keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Lalu dia menekan tombol hijau (terima) pada ponselnya itu,

"Yeoboseyo," suaranya sangat pelan dan bergetar.

" _Apa kau gugup?_ " cengiran khas Hoseok terdengar diseberang.

"Gugup? Untuk apa?" sekatnya cepat dan sedikit kesal dengan.

" _Apa kau kosong minggu ini?_ "

" _Molla_ , mungkin aku sibuk dengan belajar untuk _Try Out_ sekolah."

" _Jadi kau tidak bisa?_ " terdengar helaan nafas kecewa diseberang.

"Akan ku pikirkan," sekarang dia sedikit terkekeh mendengar helaaan kecewa dari Hoseok. Tentu saja, mengerjai Hoseok sesekali tidak masalah.

" _Hanya untuk 3 jam?_ " bujuk Hoseok.

"Baiklah," jawab Taehyung akhirnya.

" _Aku jemput dirumahmu, pukul 4 sore._ " Ucap Hoseok final.

"Hmm.."

" _Allright, good night my Taetae. Sleep well._ " Ucap Hoseok lagi sebelum menutup telepon.

"Ya! Jung Hoseok! My Taetae? Sejak kapan?" Taehyung menaikkan suaranya agar terkesan sedikit marah.

" _From now, until forever..."_

Senyum merekah dibibir Taehyung "Cih, dasar kuda." balasnya,

Tut..tut..tut..

Telepon diputus secara sepihak oleh Hoseok. Membuat Taehyung sedikit geram. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil memandang langit yang penuh bintang malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Aku sedikit memperpanjang chapter ini? Bagaimana menurut kalian? Semoga kalian masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya wkwk *ini apa***

 **Oh ya,** _ **Juho aka Zuho**_ **(yang akan jadi nama panggungnya) yang aku gunakan sebagai adik Hoseok itu bukan OC. Dia member** _ **Neoz School**_ **hihihi, wajahnya tampan dan terlihat sangat dewasa,sangat disayangkan dia line 96 *curhat* x') karena itu aku menggunakannya sebagai adik (?) *maksa***

 **Buat kalian yang menjalankan puasa, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ^^**

 **Untuk fanfic** _ **War of Hormone**_ **sedang proses. Semoga minggu depan aku bisa update (** _ **tapi tidak janji**_ **)**

 **Oke, sekian cuap-cuap dariku. Aku menunggu masukan, kritik atau saran dari kalian.**

 **Mind to reviews?**


	3. Unlucky for First Date

**Title : Tricks About Love**

 **Author : Hopekies**

 **Pairing :**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok**

 **(V-Hope)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Terinspirasi oleh beberapa anime dan sebuah realita kehidupan *abaikan***

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI. Typo dimana-mana. Bahasa aneh, kadang rancu dan mungkin tidak sinkron**

 **Don't like don't read**

Summary : Semua sudah disiapkan Taehyung dengan sempurna. Namun, harapan dapat berkencan romantis sirna ketika Hoseok membawanya ke tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

 **Unlucky for First Date**

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak Hoseok menelepon Taehyung malam itu, esoknya dia terus aja memikirkan kencan pertamanya dengan sang pujaan hati. Bahkan Jimin sampai menggeleng heran melihat sepupu kesayangannya itu.

"Jimin- _ah_ , kau harus membantuku," ucap Taehyung ketika mereka berdua baru saja sampai di kamar Taehyung setelah pulang dari sekolah.

Hari ini sudah sangat sore, karena kelas sembilan diwajibkan mengikuti bimbingan belajar disekolah. Mengharuskan mereka hampir setiap hari pulang pukul empat sore.

"Bantu apa?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap sepupunya,

"Bantu pilihkan aku pakaian," jawab Taehyung sambil nyengir.

 _Hell to the llo_.. tak biasanya seorang Taehyung yang biasanya – _lebih_ \- mementingkan akademik sekarang mulai berfikir untuk berkencan, pikir Jimin.

"Kau akan berkencan? Dengan siapa?" tanya Jimin bertubi-tubi dan hanya dibalas anggukan serta rona merah dari wajah Taehyung.

"Dengan Hoseok?" tebak Jimin asal.

Taehyung menoleh kearah Jimin kaget, bagaimana mungkin sepupunya yang sedikit bodoh itu tau.

" _Eo-eottoke arra?_ " tanya Taehyung kebingungan.

"Hanya asal. Jadi benar? Wah _daebak_! Ku kira Yoongi _hyung_ berbohong," oke pernyataan ini semakin membuatnya penasaran dengan sang sepupu, kau suskes Park Jimin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ku dengar dari Yoongi _hyung_ , Hoseok- _ah_ sedikit tertarik padamu. Hanya saja aku tidak mengerti dia secepat ini mengajakmu berkencan," jawab Jimin santai.

Semburat merah muda kian muncul di pipi Taehyung.

* * *

Sudah lebih dari empat hari Hoseok tidak menghubunginya sama sekali, bahkan setiap kali Taehyung mengecek _kakaotalk_ nya namun tidak ada satupun pesan dari Hoseok. Dan ini sudah hari sabtu, hampir akhir pekan. Besok mereka berkencan namun hingga sekarang Hoseok tidak memberikan konfirmasi atau kabar sama sekali. Seolah ditelan bumi, sedikit lebay memang, namun jujur dia sedikit merindukan sosok itu.

"Hey, jangan sedih Taehyung- _ah_ ," ini suara Yoongi menghibur.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum kecut berusaha menghibur dirinya,

"Kau harus tetap semangat," sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm.." jawab Taehyung dengan nada malas sambil menyeruput es jus jeruk di depannya.

"Sudah 1 minggu aku tidak bertemu dengan Hoseok- _ah_ , terakhir aku bertemu saat bersama Jiminnie waktu itu." balas Yoongi panjang lebar. Jiminnie? Itu adalah sebuah panggilan sayang yang diberikan Yoongi pada kekasih bantet nan imutnya itu.

Sekali lagi respon Taehyung hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

' _Terkutuklah kau Jung Hoseok,'_ ucap Taehyung dalam hati.

Diapun menatap datar sepasang kekasih sedang _lovey dovey_ di depannya. Sangat romantis menurut Taehyung, meskipun itu hal yang sangat biasa. Diapun sedikit membayangkan apakah Hoseok juga seperti Yoongi _hyung_ , kekasih sepupunya itu.

* * *

Hari ini sengaja Taehyung bangun lebih awal dari biasanya, dan mulai menjadi kebiasaannya untuk mengecek _kakaotalk_ dari ponsel putih miliknya. Ada sebuah pesan namun bukan dari Hoseok, melainkan adiknya – _Juho-._

 _ **Juho123 : Selamat pagi? Ah entahlah selamat malam Taehyung-ah [00:30]**_

 _ **Juho123 : Ini Hoseok [00:31]**_

 _ **Juho123 : Apakah kau merindukanku? [00:31]**_

 _ **Juho123 : Maaf, ponselku sedang di servise. Setelah terakhir telepon denganmu aku tak sengaja membantingnya karena terlalu bahagia, kkk [00:33]**_

Taehyung berdecak sambil tertawa, "Apa-apaan dia? Jadi dia menyalahkanku karena ponselnya rusak?" lalu dia terus melanjutkan membaca pesannya itu.

 _ **Juho123 : Maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu nanti sore, apa kau bisa datang ke taman kota? Aku akan menunggu disana [00:35]**_

 _ **Juho123 : Kumohon jangan marah, [00:36]**_

 _ **Juho123 : Baik, sepertinya cukup. Aku benar-benar menunggumu Tae. Sampai jumpa nanti sore ^^ [00:38]**_

 _ **Juho123 : Ah iya, ini ID milik adikku. Kau bisa bertanya padanya jika kau merindukanku. Hanya saja dia jarang pulang ke rumah, kkk [00:39]**_

Setelah membaca seluruh pesan dari Hoseok, Taehyung merasa sedikit tenang. Setidaknya Hoseok tidak menggagalkan acara kencan pertama mereka dan berharap kencan ini menyenangkan. Diapun mulai memilih baju yang akan digunakannya untuk nanti sore.

* * *

Taehyung tengah duduk disalah satu bangku ditaman kota sambil menghisap salah satu lollipop rasa jeruk kesukaannya. Sedikit kesal karena Hoseok tidak memberitahunya menunggu dimana atau dia yang menghampirinya dimana. Apalagi saat ini taman begitu ramai karena hampir akhir pekan. Hampir sebagian isi taman berisi pasangan yang sedang berkencan, sisanya keluarga piknik dengan anak mereka yang masih tidak terlalu dewasa. Taehyung sudah gelisah sejak tadi, dia melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul empat lebih dua puluh menit tapi Hoseok belum juga menampakkan diri. Namun tiba-tiba _—_

"Apakah kau menungguku begitu lama?" ucap seseorang menutup matanya dari belakang, jelas ini Hoseok.

"Sangat lama," Hoseok lalu melepaskan tangannya dan beralih menatap Taehyung yang mengerucutkan bibirnya, imut pikir Hoseok.

" _Mianhae, kajja_ kita sudah sangat terlambat," Hoseok mengulurkan tangan ke arah Taehyung dan menggenggam erat tangan si empunya. Taehyung tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah bak tomat dari pipi tirusnya.

* * *

Ada satu hal yang Taehyung lupakan, kekasihnya ini atau masih calon kekasih _–lebih tepatnya calon suaminya -_ ini merupakan salah satu atlet bidang olahraga renang. Dia melupakan fakta bahwa tak jauh dari taman kota ada sebuah kolam renang internasional yang sering digunakan sebagai turnamen tingkat nasional ataupun internasional. Dan sekarang Taehyung duduk menjadi salah satu penonton,

' _Kenapa aku bisa berada di tempat seperti ini,'_ ucap Taehyung dalam hati. Dia melihat sekitarnya penonton sangat ramai dan saling mensuporter jagoan masing-masing, terutama Hoseok. Sejak tadi dia sudah teriak-teriak tak lupa membawa bendera sebagai pelengkap aksi supporternya.

"Lee Donghae _hyung_ , _fighthing_!"

"Kau pasti bisa,"

"Ya! _Hyung_ , cepatlah," Hoseok berteriak semakin kencang.

"Sebentar lagi _finish_ , cepatlah."

"Yeeeee.." Hoseok bersorak ketika atlet yang disukainya menang. Diapun menoleh kearah Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

' _Jadi ini maksudnya sifatnya yang sebenarnya,'_ ucapnya lagi dalam hati. Mulutnya sejak tadi tak berhenti untuk memakan popcorn yang mereka beli sebelum masuk kesini. Sungguh, ini bukan kencan yang Taehyung harapkan. Setidaknya, mungkin mereka bisa makan atau mengobrol di salah satu kafe. Bukan menjadi supporter turnamen renang seperti ini.

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana kencan pertamamu kemarin?" tanya Jimin keesokan harinya ketika duduk di salah satu bangku dikantin sekolah.

"Jauh dari kata baik," jawab Taehyung seadanya sambil melipat wajahnya. Membayangkan kemarin saja membuatnya kesal.

"Huahahaha.." Tawa Jimin seketika menggelegar di seluruh kantin. Membuatnya sempat menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh kantin. Dia pun sedikit menunduk dan minta maaf pada pengunjung sekitar.

"Kau membuatku malu Park," ujar Taehyung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" _Mianhae,_ aku tidak menyangka kencanmu lebih buruk dariku," jawab Jimin masih menahan tawa.

"Tapi, ada satu hal yang menyenangkan menurutku." Taehyung sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" _Mwoya?_ " tanya sepupunya itu penasaran,

"Kau sungguh ingin tau?" Taehyung sedikit menggodanya.

" _Ya_! Kim Taehyung beritau aku." Kini sang sepupu semakin penasaran.

"Rahasia," balas Taehyung singkat dan meninggalkan Jimin sendiri di bangku kantin.

"Taehyung tunggu aku," Jimin pun mengejar Taehyung dan berulang kali menanyakan tentang rahasia itu namun hanya seringai sebagai balasan rasa penasaran Jimin. _Okey, poor Jimin!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hayo, apa yang sebenarnya Hoseok lakukan pada Taehyung? Jeng jeng jengggg..**

 **Sekarang tanggal 13 Juni kah? Wah selamat ulang tahun ke-3 untuk BTS (^-^/\\)**

 **Sedikit terharu mendengarkan lagu Young Forever versi akustik (?) *sebut saja begitu***

 **#HAPPY3YEARSWITHBTS** **#HAPPY3RDBTS**

 **Ada beberapa pesan yang ingin ku sampaikan, sedikit penting atau ga penting /halah**

 **1\. Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat fanfic special untuk ultah mereka but aku tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk mengetik itu karena urusan berkaitan dengan kuliah hehe. Sedikit sial memang ujian disaat bulan puasa seperti ini *curhat***

 **2\. Aku sedikit bahagia ditengah-tengah minim nya moment VHOPE akhir-akhir ini masih ada sesuatu yang terselipkan awww :3 dan tidak sabar menanti V menjadi _Guest_ di Hope on The Street.**

 **3\. Sebenarnya aku sedikit bingung dengan arah cerita ini, but aku akan membuat setiap cerita berupa _drabble_ yang bisa dibaca secara terputus atau all chapter. bagaimana menurut kalian?**

 **4\. Ngomong-ngomong aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa memposting WOH dulu, aku masih mengetik setengah. Maaf mengecewakan T_T**

 **5\. Aku sedikit bertanya tentang posisi seke (seme-uke), menurut kalian lebih baik posisi bottom tetap V atau aku merubah J-Hope? Sometime aku ingin membuat sedikit terbalik (?) meskipun pada dasarnya aku lebih menyukai bottom V wkwk.**

 **6\. Last, berkenan kah kalian meninggalkan jejak untuk cerita fanfic ini?**


	4. When I Will Choose

**Title : Tricks About Love**

 **Author : Hopekies**

 **Pairing :**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok**

 **(V-Hope)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Terinspirasi oleh beberapa anime dan sebuah realita kehidupan *abaikan***

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI. Typo dimana-mana. Bahasa aneh, kadang rancu dan mungkin tidak sinkron**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Summary :** Sebut saja Taehyung sedikit egois. Bahkan ketika pesan Hoseok yang selalu dikirimkan padanya masih tidak dapat mengobati rasa rindunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

 **When I Will Choose**

Sejak acara kencan pertama kemarin, Hoseok selalu menepati janji pada Taehyung. Dia hampir setiap saat mengirimkan pesan melalui aplikasi ponselnya _kakaotalk_ , meskipun pesan itu terdengar basi, namun Taehyung mulai menyukainya, seperti…

 _ **Hoseok : Selamat pagi My Taetae jangan lupa sarapan yang banyak hari ini [06:00]**_

 _ **Taehyung : Selamat pagi juga kuda laut, jangan lupa berenang hari ini kkk [06:10]**_

 _ **Hoseok : Jangan merindukanku jika aku menyelami lautan, kkk [06:12]**_

 _ **Taehyung : Tidak akan, sudah aku akan berangkat. Kau juga ya [06:13]**_

 _ **Hoseok : Siap kapten. Hati-hati dijalan baby, *emoticon kiss* [06:14]**_

Mungkin seperti pesan klasik dan membosankan bagi beberapa orang. Namun tidak bagi keduanya. Hampir setiap pagi mereka saling mengirim pesan gratis melalui aplikasi itu mulai dari pagi, siang hingga malam hari jika keduanya sempat. Dan mereka melakukan kebiasaan ini sudah hampir dua bulan. _Well_ , karena kesibukan keduanya yang sama-sama di kelas akhir Sekolah Menengah Pertama (SMP) mulai sibuk dengan berbagai _Try Out_ sekolah untuk menghadapi Ujian Nasional yang bisa diadakan sewaktu-waktu.

* * *

Jimin sedang termenung sambil menatap ponselnya sejak tadi. Berulang kali dia menghela nafas berat. Taehyung hanya memperhatikan sejak tadi tanpa berminat bertanya apapun, hingga bibir tipis Jimin bersuara membuka keheningan diantara mereka.

"Aku kesal dengan Yoongi _hyung_ ," ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Taehyung memancing pertanyaan. Setidaknya dia sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi pada sepupu bantetnya itu.

"Yoongi _hyung_ akan naik kelas 12. Dia mengatakan akan selalu sibuk, bahkan untuk bertemu berkencan pun jarang." Jawab Jimin dengan eskpresi sedih.

Taehyung hanya memandang cengo menghentikan aktivitas membaca komik kesayangannya itu, _Detective Conan_.

Setidaknya Taehyung masih berfikir positif tentang Hoseok. Meskipun akhir-akhir ini Hoseok jarang mengirim pesan, mungkin karena dia terlalu sibuk, pikir Taehyung.

* * *

Seluruh siswa sekolah menengah pertama di Korea sedang melaksanakan ujian masuk jenjang berikutnya, tepatnya Sekolah Menengah Pertama (SMA). Banyak dari mereka yang tidak memilih sekolah umum, namun lebih mengarah sekolah seni. Hal ini karena maraknya industri KPOP melanda Korea belakangan ini sehingga sekolah berbasis seni sangat laris dan diburu oleh banyak siswa disana.

"Kau daftar dimana Park?" tanya Taehyung pada sepupunya. Dia sedang membolak-balik form pendaftaran sekolah yang diberikan _Songsaenim_ minggu kemarin.

" _Molla_ , aku ingin satu sekolah dengan Yoongi _hyung,_ " jawabnya sambil menunduk. Raut wajahnya memancarkan kesedihan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba daftar kesana?" tanya Taehyung lagi,

" _Aniya, Eomma_ dan _Appa_ menyuruhku sekolah di SMA biasa saja. Bagaimana denganmu Tae? Apa Taejin _ajusshi_ menyuruhmu masuk sekolah khusus?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak. Toh dari dulu aku tidak seberapa tertarik dengan seni," jawab Taehyung santai.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Hoseok?" tanya Jimin lagi.

Taehyung menerawang jauh ke langit-langit, dia mencoba melupakan sosok itu. Namun, seketika bayangan pada calon er – _kekasihnya-_ itu melintas pikirannya.

" _Molla,_ " jawab Taehyung sambil mengangkat bahunya.

* * *

"Apakah kau tertarik masuk sekolah khusus Hoseok- _ah_?" tanya sang kepala keluarga, Jung Daehyun disela-sela makan malamnya.

Hoseok menghentikan aktivitas makan malamnya dan melirik ayahnya sekilas, "Aku sebenarnya ingin masuk sekolah olahraga agar aku bisa menjadi atlet. Hanya saja.." jawabnya menggantungkan perkataan membuat seluruh mata disana menatapnya.

"Aku lebih tertarik sekolah di SMA biasa," ucapnya menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Tapi kurasa sekolah seni cocok untukmu," ini suara ibunya.

Hoseok menoleh kearah ibunya dan tersenyum, "Biarlah Juho yang masuk sana, aku benar-benar tidak tertarik _Eomma,_ "

"Tapi kumohon fikirkan sekali lagi nak. _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ hanya ingin terbaik untuk kalian," balas wanita paruh baya itu menatap anak sulungnya, Hoseok.

"Baiklah _Eomma_ ," jawabnya akhirnya.

* * *

Hoseok duduk di meja belajarnya. Matanya menelusuri kamarnya yang berukuran cukup besar itu yang berisi berbagai tropi, piala dan piagam penghargaan atas pretasi renang, rapper maupun tari. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan masuk dari _–kekasihnya-_ Taehyung.

 _ **Taehyung : Hoseok-ah, apa sekolah selanjutnya yang akan kau pilih? [19:57]**_

Dengan cepat, diapun membalas pesan singkat itu.

 _ **Hoseok : Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya. Bagaimana denganmu? [19:58]**_

 _ **Taehyung : Aku dan Jimin memutuskan untuk berada disekolah yang sama [20:00]**_

 _ **Hoseok : Jadi kau hanya mengajak Jimin saja? *emoticon sad* [20:02]**_

 _ **Taehyung : Ah, maksudku bukan seperti itu *emoticon sad* [20:03]**_

 _ **Hoseok : Gwenchana My Taetae, *emoticon happy* [20:05]**_

 _ **Taehyung : Aku merindukanmu, sungguh haha [20:07]**_

 _ **Hoseok : Apa kau ada waktu malam ini? [20:08]**_

 _ **Taehyung : Apa maksudmu? Ini sudah malam. Jangan bercanda, [20:09]**_

 _ **Hoseok : Temui aku 20 menit lagi di halaman TK dekat rumahmu, aku akan segera kesana [20:10]**_

 _ **Taehyung : Jangan bercanda, [20:10]**_

 _ **Hoseok : Aku berangkat My Taetae [20:11]**_

Setelah membalas pesan singkat itu, Hoseok meraih kunci motor didekatnya dan segera melaju ditempat janjiannya dengan Taehyung.

* * *

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya ragu, setelah menerima pesan oleh Hoseok. Haruskah dia percaya? Atau Hoseok hanya bercanda. Ini sudah cukup malam, dan jarak rumahnya dengan Hoseok cukup jauh bisa mencapai 45 menit jika jalanan tidak macet.

"Kau kenapa Tae?" tanya Jimin dengan suara yang parau ketika menyadari sepupunya sedang gelisah, dia sudah tidur sejak tadi.

"Aku bingung Park, aku harus apa," balas Taehyung seadanya.

Jimin mengucak matanya sambil menguap "Apa yang kau bingungkan?" tanyanya.

"Hoseok, dia mengajak bertemu sekarang." Balas Taehyung menatap Jimin. Dia sungguh berharap sepupunya itu memberikan suatu saran untuknya.

"Baiklah, temui dia." Saran dari Jimin membuat Taehyung terkejut.

"Tapi ini sudah cukup larut Jim," sangkal Taehyung.

" _Palli kka~ kka~_ " usir Jimin akhirnya mendorong Taehyung keluar dari kamarnya.

* * *

Akhirnya Taehyung memberanikan pergi dengan berat hati. Sungguh udara diluar cukup dingin namun dia tetap pergi menemui Hoseok. Ada rasa rindu selama beberapa bulan ini, hingga akhirnya langkahnya semakin dekat dengan tempat bertemu mereka. Dia mencoba menetralkan nafasnya dan berusaha mendekati sosok yang sedang bermain ayunan dengan disampingnya terparkir sebuah sepeda motor berwarna merah.

"Apakah kau sudah lama disini?" tanya Taehyung membuat si empunya – _Hoseok-_ mendongkak sambil tersenyum.

"Lama tak berjumpa denganmu Tae. Apa kabar?" dia bahkan mengabaikan pertanyaan Taehyung barusan.

"Ak-ak-aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" jawabnya terbata dan mendadak suasana menjadi canggung.

"Oh ya, ini aku belikan es krim sebelum kesini." Balas Hoseok sambil memberikan sebuah es krim cup yang dibelinya tadi.

Taehyung mengambil es krim dan duduk ayunan sebelah Hoseok. Dia mencoba membuka es krim itu dan memakannya. Hoseok yang disebelahnya hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

" _Ya_! Kenapa kau menatapku!" tanya Taehyung yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan lawan bicaranya.

" _Boghosippo Kim Taehyung, jeongmal boghossipoyo,_ " Hoseok berbisik pelan ditelinga Taehyung namun masih dapat didengarnya dengan jelas.

Pipi Taehyung bersemu, dia semakin menunduk sedikit terharu hingga meneteskan air mata. Tentu saja dia senang, dia sangat merindukan sosok Hoseok belakangan ini. Bahkan pesan _kakaoltalk_ pun masih tidak cukup mengobati rasa rindunya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Hoseok sembari mengusap air mata dipipi Taehyung.

" _Aniya_ , sapa yang menangis." Tangkisnya sambil tetap memakan es krim yang sudah mulai meleleh.

"Setelah makan ini pulanglah, sudah terlalu malam. Aku akan mengantarkanmu."

Hanya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N**

 **Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku sampaikan…**

 **1\. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang kemarin meninggalkan jejak berupa reviews, favorit, ataupun follow di fanfic-ku kemarin.**

 **2\. Mungkin ceritanya sedikit membosankan ya? Maafkan diri ini… Ah, sedikit bertanya. menurut kalian lebih baik banyak aku ceritakan mengenai sekolah (schoolife) nya atau kehidupan kuliah?**

 **3\. Untuk pertanyaan minggu kemarin. Aku mungkin tetap menggunakan** _ **Bottom**_ **Taehyung wkwk. Mungkin di fanfic lain bisa tidak /abaikan :v**

 **4\. Aku sering melihat kalian menagih WOH. Sepertinya aku sedang terkena virus** _ **author block**_ **pada fanfic-ku yang itu jadi mohon maaf aku hiatuskan dulu :')**

 **5\. Ah iya, mengenai sekuel** _ **The Cruel Family**_ **sepertinya tidak ada kkkk. Sekali lagi minta maaf /bow/**

 **6\. Kemarin ada yang bertanya mengenai fanfic** _ **oneshot**_ **yang aku jadikan 1 judul postingan saja misal 'Oneshot VHOPE'. Masalahnya aku bingung akan memberi rate :') karena tidak semua fanfic yang aku upload adalah rate sama (?) tergantung imajinasi yang tiba-tiba terlintas. Selain itu beberapa fanfic** _ **oneshot**_ **-ku adalah project dengan author lain. Jadi kami selalu memberi kode berupa [fanfic project] atau apalah wkwk pada kolom 'summary' supaya mempermudah pencarian. Jadi maaf sekali tidak bisa jadi 1 saja /bow/**

 **7\. Beberapa hari lalu aku mendengar kabar Jungkook berada diperingkat 36 dari 37 siswa. Aigoo dedek pinter sekali /digorok Kookie/ x'D**

 **8\. Untuk kalian yang muslim. Selamat merayakan Hari Raya Idul Fitri. Maaf lahir batin. Maaf jika selama ini aku banyak salah yang sengaja atau tidak disengaja pada kalian.**

 **9\. Aku rasa cukup cuap-cuap ga penting dariku. Last, mind to reviews?**

 **-with love-**

 **Hopekies**


	5. New School

**Title : Tricks About Love**

 **Author : Hopekies**

 **Pairing :**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok**

 **(V-Hope)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Terinspirasi oleh beberapa anime dan sebuah realita kehidupan *abaikan***

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI. Typo dimana-mana. Bahasa aneh, kadang rancu dan mungkin tidak sinkron**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Summary :** Seharusnya Taehyung merasa bahagia karena bisa tetap bertemu dengan Hoseok. Namun, seorang yang datang terlambat pagi itu seolah merusak roman picisan yang akan dibuat olehnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

 **New School**

Seokjin mengerang frustasi ketika sang ibu menyuruhnya mengantar kedua adiknya ke sekolah baru mereka. Sedangkan keduanya hanya nyengir sambil tersenyum menyapa lalu keduanya mengekor masuk mobil. Setelah menempuh perjalan cukup menegangkan – _bagi Taehyung dan Jimin—_ kini keduanya tengah berdiri di depan sekolah barunya. Mereka memandang takjub bangunan yang menjulang tinggi tempat mereka menuntut ilmu selama tiga tahun kedepan.

"Kalian kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Seokjin kesal sambil membuka pintu mobil melihat adik dan sepupunya tidak lekas memasuki sekolah mereka.

"Seokjin _hyung_ , a-aku tidak menyangka sekolah baru kami akan sebagus ini." jawab Jimin begitu jujur. Dan diangguki oleh Taehyung setuju dengan jawaban sepupunya.

"Hehehe, ini sekolah ku dulu. Sudah kalian masuk sana sebelum terlambat," Seokjin memberi nasihat dan perlahan mereka memasuki gerbang.

Sekolah ini sangat ramai karena ini hari merupakan hari penyambutan siswa baru. Seluruh siswa baru dikumpulkan oleh panitia MOS di lapangan terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan pembagian kelas. SMA Big Hit menjadi tempat Taehyung dan Jimin menempuh belajar sekarang. Dari namanya saja sudah ' _Big_ ' jadi pasti sekolah ini sangat besar. Meskipun bukan sekolah seni maupun khusus, sekolah swasta ini memiliki fasilitas yang sangat lengkap. Berbagai kegiatan dan acuan pengetahuan bisa didapatkan disekolah ini.

* * *

Duo saudara beda orang tua ini sedang sibuk mencari daftar nama mereka diantara kelas-kelas yang sudah terbagi. Dan sangat disayangkan Taehyung tidak sekelas dengan Jimin. Ada raut kecewa di wajah keduanya.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , kita tidak bisa sekelas lagi hiks—" ucap Jimin dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Sudahlah Jim, kita masih bisa bertemu saat istirahat. Dan kau masih sering menginap dirumahku bukan?" Taehyung berusaha menghibur sepupunya itu. Dia tidak boleh memperlihatkan raut wajah kecewanya pada sepupunya itu.

Jimin hanya mengangguk. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan memasuki kelas masing-masing. Sebelum MOS (Masa Orientasi Siswa) dimulai. Mereka tidak ingin terlambat untuk hal satu ini,

* * *

"Kenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol. Disini aku sebagai pendamping kelas 10-F selama MOS 3 hari kedepan," ucap seorang kakak kelas lelaki dengan postur tinggi semampai sambil tersenyum hingga menampilkan lesung pipinya.

Seluruh siswa baru dikelas Jimin pun bersorak karena kakak kelas bernama Chanyeol itu cukup tampan dan mirip salah satu member _boyband_. Ditengah sorakan seluruh siswa dikelas tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang masuk ke kelas dengan nafas yang berburu. Dia terlambat masuk kelas. Seketika mata Jimin terbelalak kaget karena itu adalah Hoseok.

Jimin memukul pipinya namun rasa panas dan sakit yang didapati, itu artinya dia tidak bermimpi. Ternyata dia sekelas dengan kekasih sepupunya, Taehyung. Dengan cepat tangan mungilnya mengetik sebuah pesan pada sepupunya itu.

"Maaf, saya terlambat," ucap Hoseok sambil membungkuk dan mengatur nafasnya dihadapan kakak pendamping kelasnya tadi, Chanyeol.

Semua siswa kini berseru dan menertawakan Hoseok.

"Kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya Chanyeol singkat dengan pandangan menelisik dari atas hingga bawah.

"Ada urusan keluarga, dan saya tadi tersesat," jawab Hoseok sambil menatap kakak kelas yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Baiklah, kau boleh duduk." Balas Chanyeol akhirnya.

* * *

 _ **Jiminnie : Taetaetaetae [07:25]**_

 _ **Jiminnie : Ya! Taetae! [07:25]**_

 _ **Jiminnie : Aku sekelas dengan Hoseok [07:26]**_

Taehyung menerima pesan singkat melalui _kakaotalk_ dari sepupunya, dia sangat kaget. Butuh beberapa detik untuknya dapat mencerna kalimat Jimin dan memahami pesan itu. Bagaimana mungkin Hoseok bisa memilih sekolah yang sama dengannya. Bahkan dia tidak bercerita apapun pada kekasihnya itu. Lalu diapun membalas pesan Jimin dengan secepat kilat.

 _ **Taehyung : Benarkah? Ajak dia dikantin saat istirahat nanti [07:27]**_

* * *

Setelah membalas pesan dari Jimin, Taehyung menatap ke depan lagi karena ada siswa baru yang terlambat. Sejak tadi kelas Taehyung terlihat lebih tenang dibanding kelas sepupunya itu. Semua siswa memperhatikan kakak kelas perempuan yang menjadi pendamping kelas mereka selama MOS. Jarang ada yang berbicara sehingga membuat Taehyung semakin terdiam. _Ah, dia sejak dulu memang pendiam_.

Siswa itu memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum ramah pada teman-teman barunya,

" _Annyeonghaseyo_. Kenalkan namaku Kim Mingyu. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian,"

Deg. Seketika mata Taehyung dengan siswa baru itu berhenti. Bahkan dia menyadari bahwa dibalik senyum itu Mingyu menyeringai menatapnya.

' _Sialan._ ' Umpatnya dalam hati.

* * *

Mingyu menduduki bangku tepat disebelah Taehyung. Masih dengan seringai dari wajah tampannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, wajahnya sangat tampan dengan postur tubuh tinggi berkulit sedikit _tan_ itu. Hal ini membuat beberapa teman mengerubunginya saat istirahat. Namun, dengan cekatan dia menarik kasar tangan Taehyung. Dia menyeret ke tempat yang sepi dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

"Kita bertemu lagi Kim Taehyung- _ssi_ ," sapa Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung hanya diam dan enggan membalas.

"Apa kau masih menungguku?" tanya Mingyu masih memandang obyek didepannya yang tidak menatapnya.

"Apa?" balasan Taehyung dengan raut wajah kesalnya,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Sudah cukup lama aku mengabaikan fanfiction ini. Apakah kalian masih tetap menunggu atau lupa dengan cerita ini? ku harap kalian tetap menunggu /maksa/**

 **Maafkan akhir-akhir ini lebih sering update oneshoots/?**

 **Terima kasih untuk kalian yang menyempatkan membaca dan meninggalkan komentar dikotak reviews /bow/**

 **With love,**

 **-** _ **Hopekies-**_


End file.
